First Thing: Dompet
by SleepForALittleWhile
Summary: Bella jatuh cinta—pada pandangan pertama dan dalam kurun waktu yang sangat singkat. SpainBelgie/AU/Very very short story/fanfiksi ajang senang-senang.


_**First Thing**_**: **Dompet.

_Menurut definisi KBBI: tempat uang yang terbuat dari kulit, plastik, dsb._

_Menurut definisi seorang Bella Van Houten—uhukyang-sedang-jatuh-cintauhuk—: benda yang banyak membawa keberuntungan baginya—tabungan cukup, nilai bagus, tak ada kejadian sial yang menimpa, dan pertemuan mereka di sebuah _coffeeshop_ pada jam makan siang (yang sibuk. Padat. Ramai. Menyebalkan)._

* * *

Bella masuk ke sebuah _coffeeshop _ternama dengan langkah tergesa yang agak tak wajar. Rambut pirangnya yang lumayan ikal bergoyang lembut ketika kepalanya menoleh—kiri, kanan, dan semua sudut yang bisa dijangkau penglihatannya. Lembut di wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang—atau panik—atau mungkin keduanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Miss_?" _Waiter _berambut legam sepinggang—yang membuat jenis kelaminnya diragukan, sungguh—menghampirinya dengan nampan di tangan.

"Begini," Bella membasahi bibirnya yang kering, "Aku tak sengaja meninggalkan dompetku di sini. Sepertinya di meja kasir—karena itu saat terakhir aku melihat dan menyentuh dompetku. Apa kamu—atau salah satu dari pegawai di sini—atau pengunjung—atau malah, mungkin, kalian semua—melihat dompetku?"

_Waiter _itu berusaha tetap tenang. Alis hitam pekatnya yang agak tebal berkerut dan menyatu di tengah dahi—mengais memori demi membantu _costumer _manis yang kehilangan dompetnya. _Well_, salah satu bentuk profesionalitas, mungkin? "Ciri-ciri dompet Anda, Nona?"

"Dompetku itu dompet lipat—yang kebanyakan dipakai cowok. Warnanya hitam dan ada huruf 'B' di salah satu sisi permukaannya," Bella menjelaskan dengan agak tergesa. Kakaknya sudah menunggu di luar, dan dia tak mungkin membiarkan kakaknya yang pemarah—dan overprotektif (teman kakaknya—Arthur Kirkland—malah menyebut hal itu sebagai 'rasa sayang pada adik perempuan yang tak wajar')—menunggu lama-lama.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali, Nona. Kasir kami, _Mister _Carriedo, baru saja menemukan dompet Anda di dekat mesin kasirnya. Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu." _Waiter—_yang sepertinya—lelaki itu tersenyum, "Sayangnya, dia sudah menyelesaikan _shift_nya. Dan dompet itu—dompet Anda—ada padanya."

Bella mendesah, "Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkan dompetku lagi?"

_Waiter _itu terdiam sebentar—memikirkan segala probabilitas yang mungkin ada. Tidak, tidak. Bella bukan mahasiswa psikologi. Tapi dia dianugerahi insting yang kuat. Bella melirik jam tangannya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Bagaimana?" Desaknya lagi.

"Saya rasa, Anda bisa menemukan _Mister _Carriedo di ruang pegawai, sekarang—" senyumnya tak enak, "—kalau Anda beruntung."

Bella mengerucutkan bibir, "Kalau tidak, bagaimana?"

"Anda bisa datang lagi besok. Antara pukul sembilan sampai setengah satu siang." Wajahnya kembali cerah, "Maaf, Nona. Saya punya kopi untuk diantar."

Bella mengangguk dan tersenyum—kecut, tak enak, tak baik bagi kesehatan yang melihatnya. Sang _waiter _pun berlalu dengan sebuah anggukan kecil pelengkap ramah-tamah.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, gadis itu tetap mengalah pada nasib dan berjalan ke ruang pegawai—dengan tangan yang sibuk menulis pesan singkat untuk kakaknya. Sedangkan—tanpa dia tahu, tentu—kakaknya mengomel tentang sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'awas kalau adik perempuanku kenapa-kenapa' dan 'nanti, aku akan menghajar orang sialan yang menahannya untuk berlama-lama di dalam sana.'

Pintu besi yang dingin diketuk tiga kali sebelum ada mata yang muncul dari _peek hole_.

"_¡Hola! _Ada yang bisa kami bantu, _Señorita_?" Suara berat—beraksen Spanyol—yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan agak menggema.

'Pantas saja mata yang muncul di _peek hole_ hijau,' batinnya, 'Aku bahkan tak akan heran kalau rambutnya coklat atau hitam. Tipikal hispanik.' Senyum pongahnya—yang terlihat meremehkan—serupa dengan milik dua orang saudara laki-lakinya—menunjukkan kalau pertalian darah di antara mereka itu eksis. Bagaimanapun lembutnya Bella, pemaafnya Luxe, dan pemarahnya Daniel, mereka tetaplah keluarga. Seberbeda apapun sifat yang ada dalam DNA mereka.

"Aku Bella Van Houten. _Costumer _yang datang sekitar setengah jam lalu. Aku kehilangan—maksudku, _tak sengaja _meninggalkan—dompetku di sini—" entah kenapa, ada penekanan ganjil di kata 'tak sengaja', "—dan bermaksud mengambilnya. Menurut info dari seorang _waiter_, dompetku dibawa oleh kasir di sini—_Mister _Carriedo. Apa itu benar?"

Hening sejenak.

Sang gadis yang tak sabar mulai menggerutu dan mengetukkan _high-heels_nya ke lantai marmer. Mata hijau yang terlihat di _peek hole_ sudah menghilang dan ia merasa pertanyaannya diacuhkan.

Dan memang pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab—karena pintu besi yang perlahan terbukalah yang menjadi pengganti aksara yang seharusnya terlontar.

"Halo, _Miss _Van Houten!" Pegawai yang mengintip dari _peek hole_—ia tahu itu karena suaranya sama persis (dan sesungguhnya, yang tidak ia tahu adalah—suara baritone yang terkesan santai itu jauh lebih indah ketika tak bergema). Senyum di wajah _hispanik_nya melebar—kontras dengan matanya yang menyipit, "Perkenalkan, aku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Yang kamu cari."

Mungkin—hanya mungkin—Bella telah jatuh cinta—pada Carriedo dan Tuhan yang memberikan kejutan-kejutan kecil dalam lika-liku hidupnya yang panjang.

* * *

_Word _yang saya gunakan di fanfiksi ini—dari kata 'Bella' sampai 'panjang'—hanya enam ratus tujuh puluh sembilan. Sangat singkat? Ya. Karena cinta itu begitu fleksibel dan tak terduga—sudah terjadi pada pandangan pertama, kejadiannya—bila diuraikan dengan kata-kata—singkat pula (bahkan hanya butuh 679 kata untuk menggambarkannya).

Tapi, walaupun cinta itu terjadi pada pandangan pertama dan kejadiannya sangat singkat, namun rasanya sama kaya dikasih narkoba—bikin nge_fly_. Iya, nggak? ;p

Sekaligus menjawab tantangan dari teman, "Bisa gak bikin fanfiksi _romance _yang _wor__d_nya gak sampai tujuh ratus? _Pair_nya hetero dan si cewek harus jatuh cinta sama si cowok pada pandangan pertama."

Kalau ada kekurangan, tolong sampaikan lewat _review_, ya :D

ChocolateAlbino,

Yogyakarta, _March _6_th_, 2013


End file.
